


Touch Me

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Followup, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Underage, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, tumblr: otpwhoswho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Was that your way of making a sleazy pass at me for a shower together, mister?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Did it work?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Little companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6694399">Want</a> because reasons ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/gifts).



> from request of [this otpwhoswho prompt](http://otpwhoswho.tumblr.com/post/142587969256/when-your-otp-share-a-shower-for-the-first-time)

By the time Dalton had completely pulled into the driveway, the sky was dark blue with a few stars peeking through. The lights were off in the house, but there was nobody to be mad at him for being out late, was still just him for the weekend. 

Well, maybe him and MacKenzie...

He unbuckled and turned to the passenger seat. MacKenzie had fallen asleep with a soft smile. _So that's how he looks,_ Dalton couldn't help thinking. 

He relaxed in his seat and watched his boyfriend lovingly. It was like something had awakened inside him since they...well, did it. He just wanted to keep MacKenzie close with him and not be away from his touches or kisses. _Ugh, I really am a sap._ He shook his head and nudged MacKenzie's shoulder. "Mack?"

"Mm- hrrm?" MacKenzie's mouth moved left to right in a little grimace before he yawned and stretched awake. "Oh...we home?" he took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Yeah. You alright?"

"Mhm. Just tired." Another yawn before he put his glasses back on. "Gonna take a raincheck on that movie, babe."

Babe, the nicknames were still there. Mack still cared about him. "Sure. Y'just wanna sleep?" He adored the feeling of being in his boyfriend's arms, and the chance to feel that all night-

"Actually..." MacKenzie unfastened his belt and stretched out his legs. "I really wanna rinse all this beach off me first." He faced Dalton with a smile. "Bet you do, too."

Did he...yep, he just did. Dalton didn't bother to cover his mouth as he laughed. "Was that your way of making a sleazy pass at me for a shower together, mister?"

"Did it work?" Mack relaxed in his seat and put his hands behind his head. 

Dalton let his gaze drift up and down his boyfriend's body while he thought. Even if a shower was all that happened, the idea of staying close to his MacKenzie lingered. And water really did look good on his skin... "Yeah, it worked," he breathed and they left the car to get into the house, arms around each other's shoulders as always when the air got cold.

While MacKenzie disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, Dalton checked the hall phone to see no new flashing lights. Then again, he'd already called Mom and Dad before heading out to the party; they'd probably phone in the morning.

He'd like to think they'd hypothetically have no problem with Mack staying over.

OK, had to breathe here.

Soon Mack exited the bathroom, drying his hands on his pants and looking a little sheepish. "Shit, didn't exactly bring any clothes to sleep in after," he grinned. 

Tempting as the thought of naked boyfriend in his bed was, Dalton knew he had to play it cool. "I've got pjs y'can borrow- might be swimming in them, though," he added with a half-smile.

MacKenzie's face softened, and he approached Dalton to pull him close in a hug. Dalton gave an "oh" in surprise but returned the embrace. Not like he was gonna turn down a hug-

"You're gorgeous, babe," Mack's voice was as warm and tender as the hands caressing his back. "Every inch of you."

Warmth bloomed on Dalton's face and he kissed MacKenzie's cheek. "Seeing me with new eyes now?" he dared to ask.

MacKenzie nodded, kissed Dalton's forehead, and added another squeeze to his hug before breaking it to head for the upstairs bathroom. Dalton stood in place for a moment to watch him ascend the stairs with a kind of awe. Well, now he knew they were both feeling good about what happened.

Hell, he was in love. 

Once in his room he retrieved a couple pairs of pjs and heard the shower head squeak on with the familiar rushing torrent. Two little sounds that could make his heart rush- he remembered to take calming breaths on the way to the bathroom, but all breathing almost stopped as he stood in the doorway.

The shower door was styled like frosted glass to give its occupants a sense of privacy, but right now it was wide open for him to see MacKenzie standing in profile, completely naked, head tilted back and arms idly crossed over his chest as the spray ran clear trails on his skin. The water seemed to outline every trim and sexy muscle, including a few Dalton hadn't seen before tonight. 

His soft laugh broke MacKenzie out of his trance and got him to look over. "What's funny?"

"Your butt's even smaller than mine," Dalton teased as he completely entered the bathroom and left the pjs on the counter by the sink.

Mack turned his hips and looked over his shoulder to 'inspect' himself before giving his boyfriend a sly smile. "Oh, I think it can handle you next time."

Dalton was going to pretend his face didn't go fully red at that as he stripped down, dropping his clothes in the little pile on the floor MacKenzie had already made, and stepped to join him under the spray. Although the temperature did cool his face quickly.

"Yipe!" He pressed himself against the wall to get away from the stinging water. "How can you stand that?"

"Hey, it keeps me awake after workin' out," MacKenzie explained while pushing away wet hair from his eyes. "I figured you'd want me a little awake for this."

"Yeah, but not freezing to death." Dalton meekly scooted a couple inches back into Mack's reach but still shivered.

MacKenzie looked about ready to roll his eyes, but relented with a soft smile. "OK, you can warm it up a little."

Dalton didn't need a second prompting. He almost yanked the tap out of the wall with how far he turned it to the right. A warmer torrent flooded over his skin and he sighed in relief. 

"You realize I'd only do this for you," MacKenzie quipped as he hugged Dalton from behind. Mmm, wet warm skin was a delight. "Seriously, how are you not a lobster from this?"

"Hot-blooded and lucky." Dalton shut his eyes for a moment to savor the sensation. Mack's body just fit against his, like a perfect puzzle piece. "You're the best."

"You too." MacKenzie kissed the back of his neck and drew his arms away, and the next thing Dalton knew fingers slick with shampoo were massaging deeply into his scalp.

"Ahh, yeah..."

"You make nice sounds," Mack's voice lilted behind him as he scrubbed.

 _More where that came from for your 'next time,'_ Dalton thought but didn't say, rolling his head side to side in pleasure. "You got nice hands to make 'em with." Welp, too late for that one not to escape. The water and mild embarrassment heated his face as he stood under the spray to let everything rinse, then turned to face MacKenzie again. So cute even with his glasses off. No need to ask that he was enjoying this. 

"Y'know," Mack murmured as he traced droplets that trickled around Dalton's collarbone that made him shiver, "we could sneak into the locker room last day of school and have a shower for ourselves."

Dalton rolled his eyes even if he was still under the bliss of his boyfriend's touch. "Oh yeah, with who knows what gunk on the floor. That _really_ turns me on."

"Well if you have any better ideas-"

"Mmhmm." He draped his arms around MacKenzie's neck and pulled his best 'seductive' expression, a sly grin with half-lidded eyes. "Play dress-up in the costume room...got some jackets left over from _Grease_ that'd look pretty hot on you." There was an appeal brewing about the sight of his boyfriend's light sun-kissed skin in dark leather...

He watched MacKenzie's eyes, deep and rich like a decadent dessert, until their corners crinkled with his smile. "'Kay, but you gotta wear what I pick for you too."

"Deal." Dalton latched their pinky fingers with a kiss and picked up the soap bar from its dish to start smoothly lathering over MacKenzie's back.

"Hmm..." He bowed his head slightly and water cascaded in thin streams off the top of his hair. "So that's why y'always smell so good."

On the inside Dalton could feel his heart burst with happiness that Mack could remember a detail as subtle as which soap he used, but kept calm on the outside save for a smile. Tonight had already been an overload of emotions. "Give you something nice to smell when you hug me," he said simply and moved the washing to over Mack's toned chest and stomach. God, his muscles were beautiful.

"Ahh-" MacKenzie gave a soft sigh and shut his eyes, not looking all that different from how he did in the backseat. That was a face to keep in his memory. Heck, he wouldn't have to look at pictures of other guys now that he saw every inch of MacKenzie's body.

Dalton watched the soap bubbles trickle all the way down, especially past _there_. Even only half-hard, that was a size to set off nerves of desire... "Do y'still want me to touch you?" The question was soft, but hung heavily in the air.

"Um...if you don't mind..." Now MacKenzie was the one with the red face. It was...kinda sweet.

Dalton waited for the soap to rinse away and pressed close to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. The touch of skin had become slick but was still warm. "Trust me, Mack, I really don't mind," he said quietly and kissed the prominent peek of cheekbone he'd always liked. "Is there, like, a certain way you like it?" As in, what did MacKenzie do in the privacy of nighttime, thoughts of his 'gorgeous' boyfriend running through his head?

MacKenzie smiled, licked at the trail of water by his mouth, and took a gentle hold of Dalton's wrist. "Little pressure's OK," he murmured and let the hand hover.

Dalton's breathing was softly ragged in his ears the closer the hand got. He did this barely a couple hours ago, he could do it again...with a nervous swallow he gripped around the heat, fleshiest part of his palm giving a light squeeze to make MacKenzie moan. Eyes shut and lips parted, he was a perfect sight.

Dalton smiled in relief and slowly started on pumping up and down the length, keeping watch on his boyfriend's face and every reaction. Occasionally MacKenzie's lips moved in indiscernible words and a soft whisper or groan. By now his hair lay mostly flat against his head, and the temperature and exertion gave his face a pleasant blushing shade.

"You are like, really sexy," Dalton whispered and carefully caressed his thumb around the tip to see if it was just as sensitive on Mack as on him, an answer he got when MacKenzie shuddered and lightly dug fingertips into his hips. "Mmmm..."

"Ohh..." MacKenzie rolled his head back for Dalton to see water trickle over his Adam's apple and the hollow of his throat, two spots he suddenly couldn't resist kissing as he squeezed again. MacKenzie bit his lip and his body shook.

Oh, very good. Dalton slowly rotated his wrist left and right like he'd seen in some pictures, not in twisting the shaft but for the touch of his hand to go all over, and MacKenzie continued to moan and breathe in reaction. He shut his eyes to concentrate on the lightly pulsing heat under his hand, the warm rush of water, and his boyfriend's sounds. This was going to stay in his memory much as back in the car did for the privacy and closeness.

About the time the water started cooling off, Dalton felt Mack shaking in his hold again and a deep groan coming from his bit lips. He opened his eyes to see the same strained expression from back in the car. "Mack, babe? Are you close?"

"Mmf." Nod-nod.

Aww, he'd been trying to hold off on coming too quickly. Dalton kissed his cheek and said a gentle, "It's OK, Mack, you've been good to me all night." And he really had been. "You can let go," a couple quick squeezes were added for punctuation.

"Ah-" MacKenzie couldn't hold back any longer; he pressed his shoulder to the shower wall for support with such a bump Dalton made as much of a noise of surprise at that as he did the wet heat that quickly coated his hand. His arm around Mack's waist stayed tighter for extra support and he aimed a kiss off-center of that sweet mouth. MacKenzie's breathing through his nose was hot and frantic throughout his orgasm and at the last second he took Dalton's bottom lip in his teeth for a sensation not unlike those fingers in his hips.

"Mm..." Eventually Dalton pulled his hand away to rinse it off and completely latched to his boyfriend's body, losing himself in the kiss. Even if he technically hadn't much done to him his heartbeat felt in overdrive, and with the pounding against his chest there was no need to guess for Mack it was double or triple. 

MacKenzie caressed Dalton's hips like to soothe away any nail marks and ran hands up and down his back before finally breaking from the kiss and opening his eyes. The color was dark as always, with something seeming to glitter in the corners- or maybe that was just Dalton's imagination working overtime. He shook his head to get back to reality and smiled. "Good?"

MacKenzie breathed deeply before confirming, "Great," and pecked his boyfriend's lips sweetly. "Wanna lie down now?"

"Uh huh." Especially with Mack in his bed and arms. Dalton slipped from the hold long enough to turn off the shower spray and open the door for steam to escape. There was a chuckle behind him, no doubt Mack's amusement that the mirror had fogged over. He could have the kookiest sense of humor sometimes. The pair dried off and changed into the pjs, and Dalton was right on his guess that his top was baggy on MacKenzie's frame, and yet it was endearing. "Not bad," he kissed a bit of shoulder that peeked through.

"You neither, babe." MacKenzie swept a soothing hand over stomach and chest before they headed for Dalton's room.

Of course Mack had been in his room before, but not this late at night when shadows everywhere cast a dark but relaxing atmosphere. Dalton pulled back his covers and flopped to be on the side facing the wall, and pat the space beside him with an inviting smile and pounding heart.

"Hey there." MacKenzie crawled into the bed and immediately snuggled around his boyfriend's waist. Well, certainly no complaints about this. Dalton returned the hug and rest his chin on MacKenzie's shoulder.

Heat was all around, but instead of sweltering like earlier it was comfortable and loving. Add to that soft blankets and a boyfriend's touch- Dalton nuzzled his nose on Mack's jawline and murmured, "You've been really sweet tonight."

MacKenzie breathed something that sounded like a "welcome".

Dalton chuckled. "Is that the whole seeing me with new eyes thing?"

"Mhm." Mack played with a fluff of hair behind Dalton's ear. "S'like...I know we've told each other a lotta things, but now, like, I really know what you're feeling." He blinked in the effort of trying to stay awake for a few more minutes. "Am I making sense?"

Grin. "You bet." Mack was really cute when he got philosophical. Dalton kissed his cheek and added a squeeze to his hug. "You can sleep now. Tonight was awesome and I'm happy." And if they wanted to talk more on it in the morning...fine by him. He was confident the good feelings would last.

"Glad..." MacKenzie shut his eyes and the soft sleepy smile returned to his lips. Dalton was content to watch that in love until he drifted as well.


End file.
